City Cam
City Cams is a feature exclusive to Plague Inc: Evolved. Functions It displays the state of a country: * If a country is healthy, the view is clear, full color, and peaceful.People in said countries are in their normal routine. * Later On, as more people start to die, the screen will turn red, crack slightly and the picture will change to show the breakdown of society.At first (General Disruption),there will be some police and check stations.Then (Widespread Disorder),people can be seen rioting,possibly because of the slow cure progress or uneffective preventative measures. * Finally, If the country is destroyed, the camera lens appears to be heavily cracked, the view is washed out and drained of color, and the city is blocked with biohazard warning banners. Dead bodies are also seen on some cams, either in body bags or simply just lying about. Some countries will have banners of cries for the cure in the country's native language. As of Mutation 1.13, the number of city cams has been increased, with each country having an individual city cam, most of which are set in the capital cities of said countries. If the player is not currently selecting a country, the City Cam will scroll through pictures of different countries. Specific Locations * Afghanistan - Kabul * Algeria - Algiers * Angola - Fortress of São Miguel, Luanda * Argentina - July 9 Avenue, Buenos Aires * Australia - Sydney Opera House, Sydney * Balkan States - Belgrade, Serbia * Baltic States - Museum of Genocide Victims, Vilnius, Lithuania * Bolivia - La Paz * Botswana - Mahalapye * Brazil - São Paulo- Praça da sé * C.America - Central Park, Guatemala City * Canada - Ontario * Caribbean - Che Guevara Mural, Havana, Cuba * Central Africa - Downtown Kinshasa, Democratic Republic of Congo * Central Asia - Ashgabat, Turkmenistan * Central Europe - Frankfurt am Main, Germany * China - Shanghai * Colombia - Bogota * East Africa - Kibera, Nairobi, Kenya * Egypt - Cairo * Finland - Helsinki Central Railway Station * France - Eiffel Tower, Champ de Mars, Paris * Germany - Berlin Cathedral Church, Berlin * Greenland - Katuaq, Nuuk * Iceland - Reykjavik * India - Wet Street, Kolkata * Indonesia - Masjid At-Taqwa Pancor * Iran - Shiraz * Iraq - Victory Arch, Baghdad * Italy - Colosseum, Rome * Japan - Tokyo * Kazakhstan - Central Square, Taraz * Korea - Statue of Admiral Yi Sun-Shin, Gwanghwamun Square, Seoul * Libya - Red Castle Museum, Tripoli * Madagascar - Antananarivo * Mexico - Saint Francis of Assisi Church, Coyoacán, Mexico City * Middle East - 308th Rd., Dubai, United Arab Emirates * Morocco - King's Palace, Rabat * New Guinea - Port Moresby * New Zealand - Wellington Railway Station, Wellington * Norway - Storting Building, Oslo * Pakistan - Lahore * Peru - Cusco * Philippines - Anda Circle, Manila * Poland - Castle Square, Warsaw * Russia - Cathedral Square, Moscow * S.E Asia - Wat Chedi Luang, Chiang Mai, Thailand * Saudi Arabia - Riyadh * South Africa - Johannesburg * Spain - Madrid * Sudan - Blue Nile Beach, Tuti Island, Khartoum * Sweden - Stockholm * Turkey - Istiklal Street, Beyoğlu, Istanbul * UK - London * Ukraine - Dnipropetrovsk * USA - Statue of Liberty, Liberty Island * West Africa - Freetown, Sierra Leone * Zimbabwe - Eastlea, Harare Trivia * In Caribbean City Cam, there is a face of Che Guevara. * Only New Guinea and Sudan's "Widespread Disorder" scene has no riots.Instead a scene of a busy disease team treating patients and burying the dead is shown.In NG's "No longer exist" scene vaguely show a man standing with a stick among the dead bodies. * The City Cam's original look can be found in a video from Bilibili,in which the red and black filter was removed.You can see more details of the pictures from the video,too. Gallery Category:Content Category:Plague Inc, Evolved